


There's the moment

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 论Bertie是怎么意识到自己喜欢上Jeeves的算是订婚：从准备到搞砸的前传吧





	There's the moment

**Author's Note:**

> 在SY发了，看到评论有妹子说  
> “真的猜不透少爷的脑回路耶，我很好奇他是怎么开窍的，真是奇迹啊”  
> 就觉得很有意思，想写个点很奇怪的少爷开窍的故事  
> 结果  
> 好像  
> 写跑偏了...............
> 
> 几句英文是从HIMYM S2E12里很喜欢的一段摘的  
> 那段的TR我能记一辈子  
> 是我心中爱情的样子了
> 
> 感谢新朋友  
> 最近脑子里只有FR和BDSM了

“早安，先生。”

“早安，Jeeves。”

“梦境里有什么令人愉悦的事情发生吗，先生？”

“嗯？你在说什么？”

“您在笑，先生。”

 

“Bertie，我爱她。”

“你跟她表白没有呢？”

“我怎么好开口？”

“干吗不？就当是闲聊天呗，多容易。”

Sippy一声呻吟。

“Bertie，你知道这是什么滋味吗？我觉得自己就是只卑微的小虫子。”

“可不！我在Jeeves面前偶尔就是这种感受。”

“Bertie…………”

“但他今天过分了。老兄，估计说来你都不信。”

“Bertie………………..”

“他居然好意思批评我买的花瓶——”

“咳，Bertie。”

“干吗？”

“不知道的还以为你在秀恩爱，你笑得可太欠揍了。”

 

听差送来了Jeeves的信。

信上寥寥几句。

问他过得还好吗。

说北爱尔兰很冷，他又加了件厚夹克外套。

说‘仰头是整片的蓝，小小水世界里的生灵垫着空气攀爬，让它变绿了，也许是源于嫉妒，嫉妒这不是另一个地方。’*

说即使穿了加长的胶靴，水藻还是给裤子染了一圈绿色。

说狗鱼狡猾又凶猛，但钓上一条就够两三个人饱餐一顿。

Bertie拿着怎么都舍不得放下，拆了字句反复阅读。

不经间抬头看到镜中自己。

傻笑得眼睛都要弯没了。

 

First there's the moment when you think you think it.

 

圣诞夜的凌晨。

Brinkley Court。

门上挂着榭寄生花环。

四处星星碎碎的点缀着绿色。

白色蜡烛，烛光摇动着映上墙。

砖红色壁炉前铺着厚实的砖红色椭圆形地毯。

被点燃的木柴偶尔有火星迸发，伴随着轻微爆裂声。

Bertie一个人抱着膝盖坐在前面，披着毛毯发呆。

“先生？”

Jeeves端了蛋酒过来。

他接过喝了一口。

甜甜的柔和味道一直暖到胃里。

“您不打算休息吗，先生？”

“再过一段时间吧，或许。去睡吧，不用管我。”

“您有心事，先生？”

“圣诞节嘛，别人都是跟家人、爱人一起过。就是突然觉得有点孤单。嗨，也没什么大不了的，也不是对现状有什么不满啦。”

“请容我逾矩，先生。”

“？”

Jeeves给自己也倒了一杯，端着挨着他坐下了。

“您介意分享毛毯吗，先生？”

Jeeves看着他笑。

他仿佛被蛋酒灌醉了。

递了一角过去，Jeeves搭到自己肩上，坐得离他更近。

肩并着肩，脚踝抵着脚踝。

“Merry Christmas,Sir.”他举杯。

“Merry Christmas,Jeeves.”

他在心里落了泪。

 

There's the moment when you know you know it.

 

Drones闹起了流感。

终日赖在那无所事事的少爷们十个有九个都不幸中招了。

前两天Bertie还只是偶尔打个喷嚏。

觉得自己没啥事。

今天就发起高烧。

躺在床上，一会盖了两床被子还冷的发抖，一会就满头大汗全给踹了。

身上的每一处都在刺痛，一咳嗽就停不下来，气喘声像泥糊了的车轴在快转。

吃了药也没有轻松一点，熬得他双眼通红。

Jeeves进来拿了浸过冰水的毛巾放在他额头上。

他拖了极具悲剧色彩的腔调，软绵绵虚弱弱地抬手。

“Jeeves”

“先生？”

“我说，你可能要命不久矣了，到了要留遗言的时候了。”

“这，先生，我暂时还没有自寻短见的想法。”

“哦对.....是我.....”

Jeeves又心疼又有点想笑。

“不会的，先生。请您闭上眼睛，放松身体会更有益于入睡。”

他把Bertie的胳膊放回被子里，为他掖好被角，又退了出去。

Bertie始终在烈火中煎熬，整个人都要被蒸干。飘忽中感觉过了很久，也没能熟睡，也睁不开眼。

迷迷糊糊地感觉到清凉的液体流进嘴里。

水是清凉的，杯子是清凉的，喂水的人也是清凉的。

他抓过Jeeves的手，又与疼痛抗争了会，终于沉沉地睡去。

再醒已是深夜。

Jeeves静静地坐在床边，任他拽着，一直陪着他。

他一下子松了手。

而后。

开始后悔。

想再感受那触觉和温度却没了理由。

 

There's the moment when you know you know it,but you can't yet say it.

 

Chuffy跟Pauline婚期将至。

Chuffy拒绝了Stoker先生的提议，坚持要自己来操办婚礼。

没两天就忙吐血了，打了十几个电话来请求Bertie借Jeeves支援。

“Bertie，我的好兄弟，你就不要来了。你看婚礼得有一堆乱糟糟的麻烦事，我可不忍心让我多年的老朋友受这个罪。就叫Jeeves来就好，就Jeeves啊。”

嘁，就Jeeves。

嘁，还多年的老朋友。

要不是正好赶上Drones俱乐部餐饮委员会要举办每月一次的品酒会，他又不巧是主席的话。

他绝对要从Jeeves身后蹿出去吓吓那老小子，给他添点堵。

 

Jeeves站在衣柜前挑选要带走的行装。

Bertie靠在门框上看他收拾，雪茄快烧到指尖也没吸一口。

他知道他可以跟去，他也知道只要他一句话，Jeeves就不会走。

但是........

他在心里暗暗叹气。

怎么都过于刻意了。

也不知道他要去几天。

在他看向别处的时候，Bertie的目光在他身上逡巡。

比想多看两眼，再多看两眼。

自己脑子好像白长了，怎么就没法完全记下这个人的模样。

不舍淌到发梢上，融进目光里。

他甚至没法索取一个拥抱。

 

“啊，Jeeves”

可能是某件衣服抖开时扬起的灰色绒毛，挂在了Jeeves后衣领。

Bertie抬手扶着他的肩，要帮他摘下。

Jeeves闻声转身，看他愣愣地举着双手站在他面前，便低了身子，顺势轻柔地抱住了他。

以他最没想到的方式，达成了他藏在心底的小小愿望。

整个世界都柔软了。

细小的尘埃在橙黄色的阳光里舞动。

熨烫过的西装闻起来有种暖洋洋的味道。

略高于他的体温隔了几层布料，一点点渗进他的皮肤。

环住他的双臂隐隐透着有力和坚定。

能大致感受到的身体轮廓。

窗外，室内，光线，气味，颜色，触觉，情感，念头。

所有的一切，融化在一起。

成了眼前他最喜欢的Reginald Jeeves.

Bertie忍住了吸鼻子的冲动，将双臂微微收紧。

怎么也没敢把头埋到他怀里。

 

And then there's the moment when you know you know it,and you can't keep it in any longer.

 

“喂？”

“Bingo？”

“Bertie啊，怎么了？”

“要不要出来喝两杯？......”

**Author's Note:**

> *引自ROBERT L. JONES的诗《Blue》  
> 原句：  
> From up there, it’s blue,  
> the tiny water world, where life climbed into the air and turned green,  
> maybe from envy that it’s not somewhere else.  
> 英文苦手，翻译不出那个意境，叹气。


End file.
